


落日归海

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: *普通高中AU/乐队设定。毕业一年后回到母校的濑名泉，在母校与三年生鸣上岚重逢的故事。
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 2





	落日归海

濑名回国是十月份，青森还没有到赏枫的季节。

起先是守泽联系上他。这位昔日的同班同学现如今在东京拍戏，两个人在line上聊了一阵，守泽忽然问起，你最近有没有回学校去看看。濑名说没有，他这次回国时间不长，主要为了见几个合作商，以及陪一陪小半年未见的父母。月永还留在加利福尼亚的工作室里写歌，假如他拖太久，恐怕说好的专辑又要拖延。

“听说你们那个乐队还在。”守泽跟他说，“上星期我在街上还看到演出海报了。”

濑名回了他一个哦。“没找新人？”他又问。

“找了吧，不过听说还没出新歌，。”守泽说，“无论如何，你和月永一出国，他们总得找个主吉他。”

见濑名半天没回，守泽又问他：“那你还回去吗？”

“我得看看时间安排。”

“哈哈，那见到我社团的后辈记得给我带个招呼！”

濑名放下手机，想了想，打开笔记本电脑，到网络上搜索起原先的乐队主页。

他有几个月没点开这个页面了。上面改动不多，成员介绍上把他和月永雷欧标上了“已毕业”。最新的动态是前天，更新了几张livehouse里拍摄的照片。照片后还有一行字：

——大家真热情呢，人家好开心，在东京度过了非常快乐的夜晚，两周后大阪见哦：）

不需多说，用词语气一看就是出自鸣上的手笔。

他心里动了动。假如守泽不说，他原本也不会想到要回学校看看，毕竟七个月，论起来不长，他甚至没多少实感。可看到照片的一刻，一股真实的，怅然若失的情绪涌了上来。

他又拿出手机，在通讯录里翻到和鸣上的聊天记录。上一回还停留在自己准备出国前那个晚上。倒数第二条是“我看到你了”，最后一条和它隔了八个小时，说的是“一路顺风”。

他想了想，敲了一句：“你们现在回青森了吗。”

这个“你们”用得实在暧昧，“们”不是重点，只不过拉过来替“你”做一个遮掩。

过了大约半分钟，他收到回音：

——诶？

——你回国了吗？

濑名怔了怔。“嗯。”他回复道，“回来几天，过两天回去。”

——这样啊……

——我们昨天回来的。

——你要来学校吗？

“明天想去看看。”

——好啊！不过明天下午乐队没有排练。

——但是钥匙在我手上。

——：D

“……那我到时联系你吧。”

他不知为何松了一口气。

第二天一早他到岩手去赴一个会面，赶回青森已经是下午两点。天有些阴，不过气温正好。他吃了些东西，便从家里出发，顺着街道一路往学校的方向走。学校建在海边，自乐队排练室望出去，常能见到傍晚的津轻海峡。学校门卫认得他，寒暄两句，做了记录，便放他进了校门。时值下午最后一节课，操场上还有人在练习短跑。他看了一会儿，没看到什么熟面孔，于是转身往社团活动室所在的楼走。

排练室没有换地方，只不过现在他没有钥匙。鸣上有，但他应当还在上课。濑名走到走廊尽头，窗户里往下，仍然是刚刚那批练习短跑的学生。

鸣上田径类项目很强。濑名头一次见识是在两年前的秋天，体育祭上，有两个一年级的学生打破了学校短跑记录。其中一个就是鸣上，拿了第二名。破纪录已经是非常令人称奇的，更何况长相出众，即便只是第二也足够让他出名。大家跑到田径社一问，查无此人，一下子都傻眼。田径社又把当年的入社申请从头到尾查了一遍，竟还是查无此人。最后才发现他只递了一个申请，就是月永和濑名所在的轻音部。于是传言又变：原来是个天才，只是志不在此。

只有濑名知道，鸣上来找他时坦言，自己实在不喜欢整天在太阳底下晒。

“我们可不养闲人。”濑名冷着脸说。

“我会弹一点贝斯。唱倒是也行。”

后来才知道，他原来竟是入学前头一个星期才开始弹，确实是“会一点儿”。不过他进步飞快，排练参加的也勤。万圣节时轻音部在学校演出，原定的贝斯手意外不能上台，他很自然地顶上，结果又掀起一轮话题。又过两个月，轻音部内部分裂，他同鼓手朔间凛月一起跟着濑名和月永跑出去，成立另一个乐队。到此才有了knights。

濑名站在窗口看了一会儿，忽然听到下课铃声。校园里立刻响起各种躁动声音。他拿出手机，给鸣上发了一个消息。“我在排练室门口了。”

十分钟以后，他被鸣上从背后拍了一下。

“等很久了吧？”

濑名吓了一跳。他刚刚是真没听到脚步声，除了鸣上故意为之别无他想。他皱起眉头，“你有病？”与此同时他看到鸣上领子上的绿色领带，不由地又是一愣。

“跟你开玩笑的嘛。”鸣上依旧笑嘻嘻，“我刚刚顺路去找小凛月和小司司，就耽误了一会儿，结果他们一个回家补觉一个去跟朋友喝茶……所以就只有我一个人了。”

说这话他们走到排练室门口。鸣上从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，钥匙扣是knights最初一版的亚克力队徽，上面肉眼可见的布满划痕。门打开了，鸣上走过去开窗。键盘吉他和贝斯的包全堆在墙边靠墙搁着，看样子东京的演出实在耗人精力，东西都没人收拾。

“怎么样，在加利福尼亚过住的舒服吗？”

“还好，自己可以做饭，就好过很多。”

“还不错嘛。那你这两天是回来……”

“来谈生意。”濑名苦笑一声，“总不能指望那家伙考虑工作室怎么挣钱吧。”

他拉了张椅子坐下。鸣上回过头看到他，忽然表情顿了顿。

“怎么了？”濑名不明就里。

“没有……我只是没回过神来。”他笑了笑，“原先你就经常坐那个位置。”

这回轮到濑名说不出话了。“毕竟也就半年。”过了一会儿他说，“没过去多久。”

他眼神往别处飘，座位边上靠墙搁了一把旧吉他，不是演出用的电吉他，而是一把木质的，可以用来唱民谣。按道理说，乐器一般都放在包里，像这样放在外面很容易落灰。不过这把吉他看起来倒干净。濑名伸手把它拎过来，忽然发现这把他竟认得。

这是他最早的一把乐器，实惠，音色不够好，但至少最初月永拿它写了很多首歌，因此算得上是一个功臣。即使后来knights出名，手头宽裕后，这把吉他被搁置，却也一直被保管在这间小小阵地里。

“看来当时把它留在这里是对的。”濑名随手拨了一个和弦，“到底还是派上用场了，今年是招了什么很勤奋的新人吗？”

还未听到回答，他又看见垫在下面的吉他包上有几张纸。上面有几个潦草的音符，几个断断续续的句子。

“你写的吗？”

“……随便试试呗。”

濑名没说什么。他看了一会儿那张纸，然后放下，在吉他上拨了几个和弦。

旋律确实是笨拙的，他想起当初那个只弹了一个星期贝斯的鸣上，不知怎的就笑了。他自己没意识到，鸣上靠着窗户看见他笑，脸上有些挂不住。“唉，也不用嘲笑我吧？”

“我笑了吗？”濑名看看他，“不过确实是试试的水平。”

他顿了顿，手下一转，弹起了乐队的一首固定曲目。鸣上是这曲的主唱。旧吉他把曲风变得舒缓了，濑名一边弹，一边自己唱了出来。和鸣上的版本完全是两个样子。月永对濑名的声音最熟，因此写给濑名以外的人主唱的曲目不多，而濑名也从未唱过别人的歌。

“故意刺激我？”鸣上乐了，“现在你的那些歌都交我唱了。”

“那你多练，得唱的像我这么好。”

“你怎么知道不好？你眼下也没听我唱。”

“那你唱。”濑名说，“我正好听听。”

他给鸣上起了一个开头。几乎是下意识的，他也不知为何会弹这首：当年那个万圣节演出时，鸣上第一次上台他们唱的歌。也许是顺理成章的，他看见鸣上的眼神，心里就有了暗示，好像一把钥匙寻到了大脑里的一个锁，然后记忆就争先恐后地跑出来。

鸣上虽然放了话，却好像也没有认真唱。原本激昂的调子，叫他唱得很轻快。濑名知道他是故意的，好听，却叫他挺窝火。“就这样？”他佯装生气，“你就这么跑出去砸我的招牌？”

鸣上不说话，一直笑。

“我原本是想叫你有机会到现场去听听。”

他这句话说得极真诚，不像是那种一听就知道是借口的说辞。濑名反而愣住了，张了张嘴，一时不知道该怎么接话。

好在这时候鸣上的电话响了。他一接，是老师叫他去登记周末校外演出的档案。虽说队长现如今在朱樱那里，但旅行事宜还是得由三年级生负责。“你在这儿呆会儿吗？还是跟我过去？”濑名搁下吉他，关了窗户和灯，跟他一块出了排练室。

路上鸣上要回趟教室。两人走到二年级的楼层，濑名下意识地往走廊拐。鸣上拉他一下。“嗳，”他们俩面面相觑两秒，“在楼上。”他笑。濑名这才反应过来，跟着往上继续走。如今他正在自己曾经待过的教室，里头空无一人，黑板上留下一团未擦干净的粉笔印，一团白色的云雾。鸣上又出来，手里多了几张表。他们到办公室，老师里有许多认得濑名的，不免寒暄了几句。从办公室出来，鸣上问他还想到哪儿去看看。濑名说不知道，你想去哪儿。鸣上想了一会儿，问他要不要去海滩上走走。

从学校正门出去，绕过外墙，再过两个很短的路口，就到了沙滩上。傍晚，正逢退潮，裸露出大片潮湿的沙子。他想起出国前的那天，鸣上也曾约他出来看海。

“你那天就是在这儿把排练室的钥匙给我的。”鸣上张开双臂，海风从他的指缝里漏过去。“怎么样，今天见到的还放心吗？”

“我本来也很放心。”

“所以就半年杳无音讯？”

濑名觉得风从自己耳朵边上擦过去，气温变冷了一些，幸好他穿了长袖。

“是你没有联系我吧。”他对鸣上问道，“怎么好像是我做错了一样。”

鸣上一怔。他们俩的话是被海风冲散了的，落到耳朵里都虚虚实实的不清楚。

“那你还回来吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，明年三月之前，你还回来吗？”

“干什么？”

“来看我们演出啊！”

他说完就笑了。他也跟濑名说“我们”。这一次是心照不宣的，明明白白的捉弄。

“……得等你写出新歌。”他回敬道。

“你这是强人所难吧！”

“哪有那么难，又不是叫你真的写名作！”

“小泉，”鸣上看着他，“你怎么总这么看得起我？”

濑名愣住。他想，难道你不是这样的人吗？难道你不一直是一个争强好胜，美丽又顽强，活得耀眼到简直突兀的人吗？

难道还会有别的什么原因？

学校传来钟声。海潮在遥远的地方翻滚着，夕阳已接近还平面，马上就要坠落下去了。

“我当然看得起你。”他说，“否则我要看得起谁？这不是废话么。”

鸣上不置可否。

他们并肩往回走了一段路，直到石板楼梯上，他们俩扶着栏杆，脱下鞋子，磕掉里头零星的沙子。

“两周后大阪就有场演出。”鸣上小声问他，“你真不来看？”他刚刚吹过风的嗓子有一点干。

“你写歌这么快？”

“那说不准。”鸣上笑了一下。濑名顿时一阵久违的恍惚，自己是不是又中了他什么圈套？

走到分叉的路口，鸣上朝他摆了摆手，“回去吧。还是我送送你？”

“这倒不用……”濑名说。

“那到家发消息。”

这话说得轻飘飘的，可看着他的眼神却定。

“行。”他回答道。

鸣上忽然笑了，表情却奇怪，好像不止是笑的，还落了一滴眼泪似的。

“我说了什么吗？”他问。

“没有。”鸣上对他说，“我就是觉得高兴。”


End file.
